Love Conquers All
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: What happens at Teddy's wedding when his bride-to-be and his ex girlfriend, who happens to be friends, discuss who loves him more? Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Emily Flint, she belongs to Aphrodite-Venus-u.k. James, Dru, and Jennifer Black are my characters, though. The song is All or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman

Author's Note: This is what happens when Teddy gets married, or at least almost does. It's a longer story because of the lyrics. Sorry!

Love Conquers All

All or Nothing  
When I first saw you standing there  
You know it was a little hard not to stare  
So nervous when I drove you home  
I know being apart is a little hard to bare.

I stood in front of the mirror. Today was the day. My wedding dress was strapless with bead design across the bosom. There was a red strip just below my bust that trailed around my back and became wider as it trailed down the full length of the dress. Below it was another row of design before it fanned out and at the bottom was the same designs, only larger.

Send some flowers to your work in hopes  
That I'd have you in my arms again  
We kissed that night before I left  
Still now that's something  
I could never forget  
You've got all that I need

I watched as Ginny curled my long, blonde hair and placed the veil into place. I felt like I was going to be sick. I was nineteen, about normal age to get married anymore. Teddy had told me that's how old Harry was when he and Ginny got married. Harry and Ginny had been married for sixteen years now, making Harry thirty-five and Ginny thirty-four.

Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it`s you and I  
With you I know that  
I am good for something  
So let's go give it a try  
We got our backs against the ocean  
It`s just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it`s you and I  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it`s you and I  
"You look amazing, Jen," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked up behind me. "This has been in my family for years. Now, it's yours." She placed a small necklace with a green heart on it. I smiled at her sadly.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Ginny asked, spraying my hair. I nodded.

"Yeah, I love it, it's just...my parents are mad. They say I'm rushing into things too fast," I said finally. Ginny put her arm around me.

"I was eighteen when I married Harry. Linda and Jordan are just worried for you," she said. I nodded as Dru, my uncle's wife, walked in.

"Hey," she said. "You look so pretty." She fluffed up my dress as my best friend, Emily Flint, walked in.

"Teddy's freaking out," she stated, pushing her blonde bangs from her hair.

Let's take a chance go far away today  
And never look back again  
Since I said I loved you in Las Vegas  
It`s never been the same since then  
You've got all that I need

"Teddy's not the only one," Mrs. Weasley said. "That dress looks amazing on you, Emily."

"Thanks," Emily said, blushing. I turned to see the dress I had picked out for the first time since they had been delivered to the people wearing them.

It was just a plain, chocolate dress with a chocolate sash around the waist. I smiled at Emily and took her hand. Mrs. Weasley, Dru, and Ginny took the hint and slipped from the room.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I figured it would happen to you two sooner or later, why not now? Just, promise me, Jen, that you won't hurt him. He's been through enough as it is, I'd hate to see him hurt even more," she said. I squeezed her hand.

"I'm not going to stand him up at the altar if that's what you're saying. Just...just tell me one thing, are you still in love with him?" I asked. She pulled from my grip and sat down on the couch.

"Are you?" she asked, looking up at me. I look at her.

"That's not what I asked. I asked it you were," I said, running my hands over my dress. She looked at me.

"Honestly? I think I am," she said, her huge, green eyes filled with sadness.

Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it`s you and I  
With you I know

"I can't hurt you, Em, you know that," I said, sitting down next to her. She smiled sadly at me.

"Look, Teddy's in love with _you_. Okay? What we had was some stupid kids crush. You two are more than that," she said. I shook my head.

"No, it's not. I've seen the way he looks at you, even now, Emily, and I'm pretty sure he feels the same," I said, sighing.

"He asked you to marry him, Jennifer, not me," she said, not looking at me now. I sighed.

"I can't go through with this then," I said, standing. She looked up.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. I looked at her.

"I can't hurt you, Emily, not while you're still in love with him. That's not who I was raised to be," I said. She stood.

"Don't ruin your future for me," she said. I pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"As much as I love him, it'll never compare to what you two have," I told her and turned.

"Jen?" she called quietly. I turned. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said and slipped from the room.

I am good for something  
So let's go give it a try  
We got our backs against the ocean  
It`s just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it`s you and I  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it`s you and I  
I found Teddy in one of the other rooms, fussing with his tie. I smiled at him in the mirror. He turned around and a grin spread over his face. His dark hair, which was the colour he'd chose for the day, was slightly spike and he looked so handsome in his tux.

"Hey, isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?" he asked jokingly. "What's wrong?" I sat down on the couch.

"I need to tell you something, Teddy," I said. He came over and sat down next to me. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, what's going on, Jen?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm sorry; Teddy, but I've seen how the two of you look at each other. I won't ever be able to match it. You need to be with her and she needs to be with you," I said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking worried. I took his hands.

"I can't marry you, Teddy. If you should be marrying anyone, it's Emily. I'm sorry," I said. He nodded slightly and took me in his arms.

"I understand," he murmured.

This is it nothing to hide  
One more kiss never say goodbye  
This is it baby your all mine  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it`s you and I  
I know that I am good for something  
So let's go give it a try  
We got our backs against the ocean  
It`s just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it`s you and I  
With you I know that  
I am good for something  
So let's go give it a try  
That was how Harry found us. He took one look at me crying on Teddy and Emily holding Teddy's hand. When Emily had come in, I hadn't known.

"I figured it'd end this way," Harry said, sitting down in the chair. Teddy looked at his godfather and I tried to pull myself together.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked.

"Because I knew you'd never listen. You had to figure it out on your own," Harry said as my uncle came in. I stepped into James's embrace and buried my face in his strong arms.

"Lot of money gone to waste then," Teddy said. Harry shrugged.

"It's not about the money, Teddy, it's about you being happy," he said. I looked at Teddy and Emily and knew he was right. Father knows best I guess.

We got our backs against the ocean  
It`s just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it`s you and I  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it`s you and I  
Babe it`s you and I


End file.
